celos
by touka-chan21
Summary: Era absurda la forma en la que la habían obligado a asistir, sin embargo esa parte casi extinta le decía que seria la ultima oportunidad que daría al pelinaranja por lo que al llegar al elevador espero que este bajara, al abrirse las puertas su corazón se detuvo al ver como ichigo abrazaba a la rubia


**Que hay minna**

 **Les traigo ahora un one shot de una pareja que me gusta mucho el renruki asi que intentare darles mas protagonismo en esta historia**

 **Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo tomo prestados a sus personajes y sitios pero la historia si es mia mia mia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo unico**

" **celos".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuchiki rukia jamas se considero una mujer celosa e impulsiva, al contrario era una mujer orgullosa demasiado como para honrar el apellido que su hermano le habia dado, asi que aquel que se atreviera a decir lo contrario es por que no la conocia como debia.

Era una mañana soleada en la S.S. y en el escuadron 13 se trabajaba sin parar pues ukitake habia caido en cama otra vez y como la teniente respetable que era debia cumplir con su deber, de entre tantos papeles encontro algunos que tenían que ser firmados por su hermano por lo que con cierta ansiedad se dirigio al 6° escuadron para realizar dicha tarea, al llegar fue saludada por todos los shinigamis pues no solo la respetaban por ser una teniente, tambien lo hacian por que era la hermana menor de su querido capitan. Llego a la entrada de la oficina de byakuya pero noto que cierto pelirojo no estaba en su puesto de trabajo por lo que indignada tuvo que entrar sin ser anunciada

-ni-sama buenos dias-saludo formal mientras se acercaba

-buenos dias rukia

-he traido estos documentos que necesitan su firma-le entrego las hojas mientras el las firmaba y leia ella disimuladamente veia cada tres segundos la puerta esperando que el idiota pelirojo se dignara a entrar por ella

-ocurre algo?-la voz de byakuya interrumpio sus pensamientos homicidas

-nada, es solo que me preocupa que renji no este en su puesto de trabajo

-el solo cumple con su deber rukia-le aseguro el kuchiki volviendo a sus tareas

-eso creo-contesto ella tomando los documentos firmados y saliendo de ahí, suspiro cuando cerro la puerta y al darse la vuelta vio que el pelirojo se acercaba por el pasillo en compañía de una mujer rubia muy linda y bien proporcionada, la pareja no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica por lo que ella tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atencion

-rukia que haces aquí?

-la pregunta es por que tu no estabas aquí?

-me tengo que ir renji-kun-la rubia se despidio del chico y de la chica dejandolos charlar a solas

-estaba ocupado

-con ella?

-celosa?

-jamas, es solo que si no estas al pendiente de tu puesto como me anunciaras o anunciaras a las visitas que tenga ni-sama, ademas de que entorpeces su trabajo y lo haces parecer un capitan mediocre por irte de vago con cualquier mujer ajena al escuadron

-calma enana, en primer lugar, ella no es cualquier mujer, es esther la nueva recluta del escuadron y el capitan me pidio que le mostrara los alrededores, en segunda, jamas he entorpecido el trabajo del capitan y en tercera, tu no necesitas ser anunciada, lo sabes perfectamente

-cumple con tu trabajo teniente-la chica lo dejo hablando solo mientras el formaba una sonrisa en sus labios

.

.

.

.

.

-esta junta aprueba la propuesta 1325, asi que solo habra que llevarla al C.C. para que sea aprobada y podamos ejecutarla cuanto antes-rukia y rangiku caminaban por el pasillo de vuelta al salon de juntas de la asociación de mujeres shinigami pues acababan de recibir el papel firmado y aprobado por el capitan, por alguna razon del destino la voluptuosa mujer volteo a su derecha observando a lo lejos al teniente de kuchiki muy amistoso con una rubia, la mujer sonrio con picardia y llamo la atencion de la pequeña shinigami

-oh pero no es ese renji?, creo que esta muy bien acompañado-la ojivioleta dejo de escuchar a su acompañante pues se concentro solamente en el pelirojo traidor y en la mujerzuela a su lado-jamas crei que abarai fuera un galan conquistador

-rangiku-san-la llamo haciendo acopio de todo el orgullo kuchiki que pudo reunir-debemos regresar, unohana taicho se molestara si no nos damos prisa

-bien-le dijo despreocupada y se marcharon hacia su destino

.

.

.

.

.

Hubiera preferido mil veces ir a la playa pero debido a que no habia ninguna disponible tuvieron que alquilar un hotel en medio de las montañas nevadas

-kuchiki-san!-la voz de orihime llamo su atencion y al voltear vio a la ojiplata envuelta en unos jeans negros con botas blancas y una enorme chamarra blanca cubria sus curvas protegiendola del frio, se abrazaron y la sonrisa de la pelinaranja la tranquilizo un poco

-que bueno verte inoue-le saludo para despues voltear a ver que los ex ryokas llegaban encabezados por el kurosaki-ichigo, sado, ishida

-enana

-hmm

-buen dia kuchiki-san

-donde esta el mandril enana?-pregunto el kurosaki

-no lo se, se supone que venia con nii-sama pero no los he visto

-orihime!-una ojiceleste abrazo efusivamente a la ojiplata y casi la mata cuando la asfixio en su voluptuoso pecho

-r-rangiku-san-dijo la chica con dificultad, la teniente tomo de la mano a la kuchiki tambien y se las llevo lejos de ahí para que pudieran actualizarse en los mas recientes chismes del rukongai

-yo ichigo-el nombrado volteo a ver que el abarai llegaba y en vez de ser byakuya quien le acompañara era una linda chica rubia

-mandril quien es ella?

-es esther, una nueva shinigami en el cuartel

-mucho gusto-contesto la chica seduciéndolos con su suave voz, pero el efecto era inmune en ichigo el cual solo observo sin interes a la chica y despues se fue con chad y uryuu a buscar a los demas

-vamos-le invito el pelirojo y ella asintio caminando hacia el hotel

.

.

.

.

.

-es tan lindo!-orihime se encontraba facinada por el lugar en el que ella y rukia dormirian-pero como han hecho para que el personal…

-es facil-contesto la ojivioleta-hemos traido personal de la mansion

-ya veo, bueno pongamonos en marcha kuchiki-san que la nieve nos espera-con animos renovados ambas salieron por la parte trasera del lugar y tomaron esquíes, en el caso de rukia, y una snowboard, en el caso de hime

-sabes usarla?

-si, mi hermano me enseño a usar la patineta y esto es basicamente lo mismo-con la emocion a flor de piel la pelinaranja subio a un teleférico que se dirigia a la cima de un monte de nieve, se coloco el visor y afianzo sus pies a la tabla, rukia la observo desde abajo con asombro pues la timida y tierna orihime revelo una faceta que la kuchiki desconocia completamente

-que ves enana-ichigo llego a su lado y vio como orihime iba a lanzarse de la cima del monte-es inoue, ES INOUE! Debo salvarla esta muy alto y podria….

-quieres callarte kurosaki-le dijo fastidiado el peliazul mientras acomodaba sus gafas-observa-la chica se lanzo con habilidad de la orilla, sintio el viento golpear sus mejillas y la adrenalina fluyo por todo su sistema, realizo una acrobacia al saltar un monticulo de nieve y cayo de nuevo, siguio recta hasta llegar donde sus amigos, para fortuna del corazon de ichigo la chica estaba bien por lo que pudo soltar el aire contenido

-eso fue esplendido-rukia volteo al escuchar aquella voz que le irritaba, vio a la rubia junto a renji y este sonreia como si nada

-gracias, pero quien eres

-una shinigami nueva en el escuadron-respondio ichigo-pero mas importante, no vuelvas a saltar de esa altura asi inoue, no puedes medir los riesgos?

-disculpa kurosaki-kun, no volvere a hacerlo, bueno despues de otra mas-la chica corrio de nuevo al teleferico y el pelinaranja trato de seguirla

-donde esta ni-sama-los demas se alejaron del ambiente tan pesado que formo la kuchiki rezando por el bienestar del buen renji

-no pudo venir asi que mando a esther en su lugar

-pero es una novata

-aun asi se ha ganado la confianza del capitan, deberias ser mas amable enana-renji llevo consigo a la chica y la teniente solo se limito a levantar la cabeza con orgullo y se dirigio donde orihime acababa de bajar

.

.

.

.

.

-vas muy bien

-lo crees renji-kun?

-asi es, con un maestro como yo es muy probable que aprendas en un santiamén

-no le mientas asi abarai-yumichika, ikkaku y kurosaki se acercaban a la pareja, la rubia se sonrojo y el unico en percatarse fue el pelinegro

-que rayos quieren perdedores-les reto renji

-a quien llamas perdedor imbecil

-a ti calvito

-realmente son unos crios-les insulto el kurosaki y la chica rio

-asi, pues te reto a bajar por la montaña con los ojos vendados

-Acepto-contesto ikkaku

-yo igual-respondio el pelinaranja y los tres subieron a llevar a cabo la estupidez que el abarai propuso

-es un hombre ocupado-dijo yumichika a la rubia quien solo le miro y sonrio

-si es asi donde esta su mujer?-contesto yendo a observar a su valiente shinigami

-tsk, esa mujer no es bella ni elegante

.

.

.

.

.

-esa zorra-la pequeña shinigami murmuraba cosas inapropiadas, palabras que ni la misma rangiku conocía y que eran muy nuevas para la hime, todas tomaban un delicioso chocolate en la cafetería del hotel

-valla valla, no pensé que la hermanita de bya-kun tuviera esa boquita-la ojivioleta se sonrojo

-kuchiki-san-le llamo la ojiplata-deberia decirle a abarai-kun como se siente con respecto a Esther-san

-ni loca! Además yo no tengo nada que ver con ese mono asi que no es mi problema

-entonces por que esta tan molesta

-p-pues es… es por que nii-sama no vino y yo…

-como sea-interrumpio rangiku divertida-parece que esa chica no solo va por renji-las chicas voltearon a ver donde la teniente señalo y vieron que ella estaba con el pelirojo e ichigo muy agusto

-eso creo- asintió despreocupada hime, las otras la observaron-si a kurosaki-kun le gusta esa chica que se le va a hacer

-pero inoue, esa mujerzuela nos… te esta quitando a ichigo debemos hacer algo al respecto

-quitarme? pero yo no…

-no se diga mas-siguio rangiku-esta noche actuaras hime-la mujer observo atenta a rukia quien asentia y solo sonrio

.

.

La noche cayo en las nevadas montañas, un trio de mujeres estaba cerca de la chimenea terminando de planear la cita especial de la pelinaranja la cual se negaba muy seria pues no era de su agrado que sus amigas quisieran emparejarla con el shinigami, al tener listo el plan se decidieron en ir a invitar al pelinaranja

En otro lado ichigo yumichika renji ikaku ishida y Chad comían palomitas en la habitación del pelirojo quien solo se reia del sinigami sustituto

-eres un pendejo ichigo-le dijo cuando las risas cesaron-como pudiste decirle eso a inoue

-lo apoyo totalmente-continuo yumichika-esa mujer es la segunda persona mas bella de la S.S. después de mi claro, aun asi yo no dudaría en darle una oportunidad

-pero si tu no la quieres yo me la quedare-respondio ikaku provocando al chico

-te acabaron kurosaki-chad apoyo el comentario de ishida

-cabrones-susurro-como querían que aceptara si yo no soy el tipo de hombre que merece inoue, y ninguno de ustedes lo es

-pues debes reconsiderarlo por que por lo que veo ella se ha cansado de esperarte

-que quieres decir mandril

-piensalo, antes te miraba todo el tiempo y se sonrojaba cuando demostrabas preocupación por ella, ahora parece que ya es de lo mas normal, me hace pensar que ella se canso de ser la única que quiera algo mas, esta viviendo el amor de un solo lado y si no te decides ella se ira con otro

-ella no puede irse con otro

-lo hara-dijo Chad-ella se canso de esperar

-aun asi, yo no la merezco si permanece a mi lado solo la dañare-todos guardaron silencio pues ese punto del kurosaki era bueno ya que el era el blanco de todos los ataques enemigos, además su entrada a la S.S. para su debido entrenamiento estaba cerca por lo que se iria por un buen tiempo del mundo humano-tu que haras renji

-yo?

-si, esa idea de la chica nueva funciono muy bien pues la enana esta encabronada

-pues déjame decirte que lo de Esther no es a propósito, es verdad que esta a mi cargo

-aun asi esa mujer no me agrada-decia el pelinegro cruzado de brazos

-es bastante fastidiosa-siguio ishida

-pero no has respondido-continuo ichigo-que harias si la enana te pidiera una cita

-imposible-movio la mano negándolo-seria un milagro que rukia se tragara su orgullo

-es verdad, olvídalo

-cabron-tocaron la puerta y abrió ikaku haciéndose a un lado por el empujón de rangiku

-ichigo-llamo con voz cantarina-hime tiene algo que decirte

-rangiku-san, no es necesario que…-le cubrió la boca

-es tan timida

-lo que ella quiere decirte es que mañana necesita verte en el loby del hotel-continuo rukia mientras hime negaba y trataba de soltarse del agarre de ese par

-claro-dijo ichigo viendo como la chica solo cerraba los ojos en señal de rendición, este acto le molesto mucho

-excelente-la mujer solto a hime y rukia se la llevo emocionada-abarai-le susurro-esta es una cita especial por lo que debes seguir a ichigo y cuidar que no meta la pata, debe admitir que hime le gusta asi que asegúrate de ello-el asintió y ella sonrio satisfecha-ok me voy-salio del cuarto e ichigo suspiro

-que hize?

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro dia el abarai esperaba ansioso a llegada de ichigo pues ayudaría a su amigo cabeza hueca, se sento en un rincón alejado a esperar por un rato pero ni rastro de los chicos, aburrido giro el rostro descubriendo que la enana estaba justo a su lado y tyambien veía la entrada

-ese par..

-rukia?

-renji?

-que haces?

-vine a cuidar que todo saliera bien

-tambien yo, esos dos son un caos total

-concuerdo con eso

-y… te ha…

-por que vino ella?

-he?

-esa mujer, la rubia, además es raro no verte con ella

-pues mis amigos son mas importantes asi que la deje por hoy

-ya veo, pues entonces puedes volver con ella, esos dos no vendrán

-y… y si mejor los buscamos, tengo el dia libre y quisiera que esto se arreglara-la chica se sorprendio

-c-claro, es mejor asi-ambos se levantaron y salieron del loby "buscando a sus amigos" en el trayecto del hotel iban recordando viejas anécdotas, reian y se molestaban por sus historias, con la emoción del momento decidieron salir al frio de las montañas pues rukia había retado a renji a una pelea de bolas de nieve a a cual el chico no se resistio

.

.

.

.

.

Era absurda la forma en la que la habían obligado a asistir, sin embargo esa parte casi extinta le decía que seria la ultima oportunidad que daría al pelinaranja por lo que al llegar al elevador espero que este bajara, al abrirse las puertas su corazón se detuvo al ver como ichigo abrazaba a la rubia esther y esta se aferraba a el, cuando el plata y el marron chocaron por un microsegundo la chica rompió el contacto regresando por el pasillo, el elevador se cerro sin que el pelinaranja pudiera hacer algo y dejo que ella se fuera "es mejorar asi" pensó triste y siguió en lo suyo

La decepcion la golpeo con tal fuerza que se reprendio por estúpida, esta vez terminaría de olvidar al shinigami para siempre

-no llores-la delicada pero varonil voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-he?-el hombre se acerco a ella y con sus pulgares seco las lagrimas para después besarle los labios con ternura

.

.

.

.

.

La pelea iba reñida, ninguno cedia y se divertían mucho, al tratar de formar una bola de nieve rukia tropezó con una roca cayendo al piso pero al instante un par de brazos la rodearon y vio el preocupado rostro del pelirojo tan cerca

-eres tan torpe-ella se sonrojo-estas bien rukia?

-s-si-susurro para después tocar la mejilla del chico con su fría mano, este no se inmuto pues el contacto le parecio lo mas calido, acortaron sus distancias y sentados en la fría nieve ambos recibieron su primer beso

-te tomo bastante tiempo-le susurro el pelirojo al oído cuando se separaron

-callate-reprocho sonrojada, el sonrio y ella lo beso de nuevo siendo interrumpidos por las señales de alerta de posible hollow, metieron las almas mood en sus cuerpos y salieron en busca del hollow

En las afuera del hotel pudieron ver a el resto de los shinigamis en su forma original e incluso Chad e ishida estaban listos para la pelea pero faltaban tres personas

-rangiku-san donde esta inoue

-no lo se, ichigo tampoco se reunio con nosotros y Esther….-sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando el cuerpo herido del shinigami salio volando por los aires chocando contra el suelo

-ichigo!-rukia se acerco a el

-m-malnacido-susurro el shinigami tratando de ponerse de pie

-dejalo ya ichi-kun, no podras ganarle a rem-la voz de Esther llamo la atención de todos, salio de entre el espeso bosque acompañada de un sujeto alto y peliazul quien cargaba a una inconciente orihime-rindete, la princesa es nuestra

-traidora-reprocho el capitán de la decima división sacando a flote el poder de hyorimaru

-shiro taicho no se moleste, desde el principio mi objetivo no era entablar relación con alguno de ustedes, lo único que quiero es que esta mujer-señalo a la pelinaranja-sea de utilidad para nosotros-rangiku lanzo un ataque discreto con haineko pero una especie de escudo naranja lo repelo y salio disparado directo a su dueña, su capitán evito que ella saliera herida

-esta usando el satén kishun de orihime-la capitana unohana hizo su aparición con el resto de capitanes

-eso es imposible-dijo rukia-solo ella puede usarlo

-parece que hollow-san esta utilizando una especie de fusión con hime-chan-respondio urahara serio

-era de esperarse de usted-contesto la rubia-pero es cierto, la princesa y yo nos fusionaremos en una sola, asi mis hermanos y yo podremos cazar humanos libremente sin preocuparnos por los molestos shinigamis

-dejala en paz-ichigo hizo amago de parase pero renji se lo impidió

-es mi deber acabar con los shinigamis problemáticos-le dijo-como teniente de la sexta división esta mujer debe ser castigada bajo el código shinigami 268-el teniente llamo su bankai y miro a la chica-seras castigada por atentar contra la vida de un humano e intentar interferir en los objetivos de la S.S.

-rem-el le entrego a orihime y trono sus nudillos listo para entrar en acción, los demás se preparaban pero no contaron con que el hombre tronara una cajita como la que ishida utilizo para atraer a los hollow, todo un ejercito se aglomero en el terreno obligando a todos a pelear, rukia e ichigo intervendrían también por lo que ichigo peleo con el sujeto mientras renji distraía a Esther para que rukia hiciera algo por rescatar a su amiga

La fría nieve se adirio a su ropa despertándola, abrió los ojos cansada y noto como se desenvolvía una batalla en ese lugar, volteo a ver a sus amigos y vio a ichigo pelear arduamente con el chico que anteriormente la había besado, lagrimas recorrieron su rostro al saber que de nuevo el la salvaba por una estúpida promesa de un pasado que quería dejar atrás, un espasmo recorrio su cuerpo haciéndola temblar de dolor, pues sentía como si sus fuerzas fueran drenadas

-hime-escucho a shun-o llamarla

-que pasa-contesto-por que me duele el cuerpo

-debes interrumpir el flujo de reiatsu

-que?

-esa mujer esta absorbiéndonos, te matara si continua

-pero que pasara con ustedes, son lo único que me queda, no quiero perderlos

-entonces interrumpe el flujo mujer-le hablo tsubaki-solo asi nos salvaremos todos

-esta bien-gracias a las clases con unohana pudo recordar que el fulojo de reiatsu era un conducto extra que tenia el alma en su nucleo, pero para poder alcanzarlo debía hacer que su alma saliera de su cuerpo por lo que busco y encontró una afilada roca entre la nieve, hizo un corte en su muñeca dejando salir la sangre

-rukia!-escucho a renji gritar, volteo y vio a la shinigami siendo atacada por la rubia quien se burlaba de ella por el patético amor hacia el bueno para nada de renji, no tenia fuerzas para ayudarla asi que solo fue testigo de como el pelirojo se interponía en el ataque y era herido

-r-renji…-susurro la ojivioleta mientras veía como su enamorado solo le sonreía, segundos después el caia al suelo tociendo sangre-renji!

-jajajajajajajajaja-las estruendosas risas de Esther hicieron enfadar a ichigo y los demás-y pensar que crei que los insensatos sentimentales eran los humanos, pero no te preocupes kuchiki que pronto te reuniras con el-levanto un solo dedo e invoco a tsubaki quien sin evitarlo se dirigía velozmente hacia rukia, esta ni en cuenta del ataque fue protegida por una barrera amarilla mientras una filosa katana se dirigía al cuello de Esther, lamentablemente el escudo de orihime apareció y bloqueo el ataque haciéndolo parecer lo mas débil del mundo-que bueno que nos acompaña bya-kun taicho-la rubia sonrio al shinigami quien la veía con absoluto rencor

-byakuya-pronuncio ichigo mientras chocaba espadas con rem, el capitán materializo a su espada y con toda la elegancia que pudo le ordeno asesinar a la rubia, unohana se había librado de los hollow en su camino y corrió a auxiliar a renji, kenpachi por su lado ignoro a los hollow y se adenlanto a zenbonsakura atravesando con su desgastada espada el cuello de la chica

-has visto princesa kuchiki te gane-rio maniacamente como solo sabe hacerlo el, pero byakuya le ignoro, no retiro la orden de zen por lo que este con rapidez se desiso del cuerpo de la rubia convirtiéndolo en algo mas que polvo, el capitán del 6° escuadron se detuvo frente a una inconciente orihime devolviendo su alma al cuerpo magullado de la chica pues la cadena que la unia no tardaría en desaparecer y ella seria un hollow mas, con delicadeza la levanto del suelo y abrió un senkaimon

-orihime!-el kurosaki la vio herida e inconciente no pudo moverse su conciencia no se lo permitio por lo que solo apretó a zangetsu entre sus manos y atravesó el mal herido cuerpo de rem quien perdió la vida al instante

.

.

.

.

.

-como esta renji unohana taicho-ruki se acerco a la ajetreada capitana quien se dirigía a revisar a la hime

-por lo pronto esta hecho todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos el esta fuera de peligro y conociéndolo despertara en unas horas-rukia respiro un poco aliviada

-e inoue como esta ella

-isane debería estar terminando ya-cruzaron el pasillo hasta el quirófano donde afuera se encontraban los ryoka y el pelinaranja, isane salio con cara de pocos amigos y sin perder tiempo ichigo la intercepto

-hime, como esta ella

-isane-llamo unohana

-hicimos lo que pudimos, trabajamos en restaurar el reiatsu que le drenaron mas aparte reestablecimos su alma pues para romper el vinculo tuvo que desprenderla de su cuerpo, ahora solo depende de ella

-acaso no has dicho que lograron reestablecerla?-ichigo se altero, entonces como que depende de ella!

-calmate kurosaki-ishida intento evitar que se le fuera encima a la fukutaicho

-lo que quiero decir es que aun nos hace falta un donador de sangre, ha perdido mucha y hasta ahora solo sabemos que el fukutaicho abarai tiene su sangre

-pero en las condiciones actuales el teniente no puede hacer donaciones-declaro unohana pensativa

-que tipo de sangre es? Yo podría dársela-insistio el kurosaki

-es –O muy rara incluso en el mundo humano-el corazón de ichigo se detuvo pues la única esperanza de hime estaba inconciente en otro cuarto y no podía ayudarla, era tan jodida la situación que no comprendia como un angel como hime podría morir y un bastardo mentiroso y repugnante como el viviría, si tan solo ese dia en que la colorina se declaro el le hubiera dicho la verdad esto no estaría pasando, rukia por su parte solo se recostó pensativa en la pared y al ver a su amigo tan decaído su mente se ilumino, salio lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar dirigiéndose a la mansión kuchiki pues si sus sospechas eran correctas hime aun podría salvarse

.

.

.

.

.

El sol del amanecer molesto sus ojos pues le dio directo en la cara, al abrirlo vio el cuarto blanco y a su mente llego la idea de que estaba en la enfermería, se levanto poco a poco y se sento en la cama

-yo no lo haría su fuera tu-al voltear vio sentada junto a su cama a la enana de rukia quien sonreía con lagrimas en sus ojos

-ru…-ella le abrazo con ternura y deposito unh beso en sus labios, el se dejo llevar y sonrio al verla sonrojada solo para el

-me preocupaste mono tonto

-soy mas duro que una roca, además no te desaras de mi tan fácil-ambos volvieron a sonreir

-Interrumpo?-la voluptuosa rangiku llego al cuarto con alegría en el rostro-solo vine a decirles que la transfucion de hime fue un éxito asi que podemos estar tranquilos que ya esta fuera de peligro

.

.

.

.

.

Quería paz por un momento asi que ordeno a zen que no dejara pasar al kurosaki aun pues no estaba de animos para escuchar sus sandeces, se acomodo en la mullida cama y observo el paisaje por la ventana hasta que un ruido le llamo la atención, volteo y vio a la humana tratar de tomar agua por lo que con un suspiro silencioso el se tomo la molestia de alcanzárselo, ella sorprendida lo tomo y después de dar dos tragos apretó el vaso entre sus manos

-le han herido también?-pregunto con la mirada gacha

-no-contesto secamente y la vio suspirar aliviada

-y abarai-kun, como esta el?

-estable-el silencio se formo de nuevo hasta que ella volvió a romperlo

-gracias-el kuchiki se sorprendio y la observo con cuidado, ella no le miro pues mantenía la mirada fija en el brazo pinchado del capitán y la sangre que entraba a su cuerpo-se que mi sangre no es muy popular por lo que solo un grupo reducido de personas la poseen y si usted no esta herido entonces lo mas lógico es pensar que me la ha donado, por eso le agradesco mucho-byakuya solo se limito a recargar su mentón en su brazo y mirando a la ventana susurro palabras que ni siquiera a rukia le había dirigido, al escucharlas la pelinaranja abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y al pasar la sorpresa asintió animadamente

.

.

.

.

.

Varios días pasaron antes de que la pelinaranja fuera dada de alta y mientras permanecia allí zen se encargaba de custodiar la puerta para que ichigo no perturbara la paz de la chica, claro esta todo bajo las ordenes de su amo, por esa razón ichigo se limito a esperar que saliera del hospital para poderla ver, al escuchar el barullo que los demás armaban supo que la chica se acercaba por lo que arreglo su kimono negro y al verla salir uso shumpo y la saco de ahí pues quería estar a solas para hablar con ella, hime aun asimilando todo de un momento a otro se vio en un prado alejado de la muralla blanca, cuando ichigo la bajo ella se sorprendio mas no dijo nada y solo se limito a sonreir

-tanto sin vernos kurosaki-kun-sus palabras fueron secas, tan carentes de sentimientos que lastimaron al tempano de hielo que era el shinigami-me dio gusto saludarte pero debo ir a ver a byakuya-kun pues tengo asuntos con el-ella iba a irse pero esta vez el no se lo permitio, saco valor y al encararla acerco su rostro al de ella sellando sus labios en un necesitado y dulce beso, ella flaqueo al sentirlo tan cerca que las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y el solo la sujeto con mas fuerza, al despegar sus labios la miro con ternura y deposito un beso en su frente

-te amo orihime-susurro en su oído, ella iba a protesta pero el se lo impidió-fui un imbécil al no decirte la verdad aquel dia pero ahora solo quiero olvidar y comenzar de nuevo por que yo sin ti no podría seguir viviendo mi dulce hime-ella solo agacho la mirada y correspondio a su abrezo

-tradaste mucho ichigo baka-el sonrio y estrecho a su novia entre sus brazos sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos les observaban de lejos a excepción de rukia y renji quienes se daban amor en algún lado del 13° escuadron

.

.

.

.

.

Los celos ahora eran parte del dia a dia de la pequeña rukia pues al enterarse del valiente acto de amor del abarai las mujeres shinigami acosaban mucho a su ahora prometido, pero de algo estaba completamente segura y es que con la bendición de byakuya ella y renji serian esposos pronto y asi las mujerzuelas disminuirían su numero de acosos, o eso esperaba por que si no tendrían que enfrentarse a la ira de la mujer kuchiki de abarai.


End file.
